Chapter 58
New World phase.5 is the 58th chapter of the manga and the fifth chapter of the New World Arc. Koko's Squad arrives in Japan to start the new phase of moving Jormungand forward while Scarecrow and Schokolade continue their investigation of her. Title page Koko's Squad at Kansai International Airport. Summary After arriving at Kansai International Airport, Koko Hekmatyar informs her squad that things will start to get rough as they are embarking on a worldwide sales trip. Tojo comments on Jonah's downcast mood which is due to having the bullet in his butt extracted as Koko tells him to perk up as he will no longer be setting off metal detectors. In Higashiōsaka at Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering, Hiro Kisaragi receives a call and steps out. In a park, Schokolade complains to herself about Scarecrow sending her to Japan in the summer to keep an eye on Koko's Squad despite the risks of being recognized since they are familiar with her. However she vows to forge ahead as she is good at this sort of thing before focusing on some newly bought and a cold Coke as some nearby children comment on her behaviour. Back in London Scarecrow speculates that Schokolade is instead eating while an analyst in his office sifts through Koko's financial holdings. He points out that most of her wealth had been in stocks and government bonds, but over the past two years she has slowly been liquidating her assets in such a way that the market did not notice. She ensured that her profits were difficult to track with the funds going through s in the world's s and Swiss private banks before being invested in subsidiaries of Märchen, eventually ending up at the second factory in South Africa. Scarecrow asks about HCLI's affiliated investment bank, Hekmat IB, and is informed that Koko has never used it. He wonders if Floyd and Kasper know what is going on and the analyst thinks not, as Koko's dealings are buried pretty deeply. He concludes that the factory is anything but, speculating that a sophisticated military base could be built with that type of funding. Scarecrow thinks that this is the sort of thing that a real crook would do and that by the time they figure out what Koko is up to it will be too late. He vows to use George Black's influence if necessary to follow the source of Koko's funds. Koko meets with Hiro in a hotel lobby. Outside, Lutz asks Valmet what she thinks about Koko's recent activities and she realises that he means Elena Baburin's kidnapping. She points out that Koko's missions more often than not involve the use of force and that their job is to support her. She then points out that he has some nerve complaining about Koko to her, but backs off doing anything to him as he knew that she would react this way and still asked. She decides to think about a possible answer that will satisfy him, reaffirming her belief in Koko. Jonah meanwhile is across the hall from them and observes the interaction. Koko tells Hiro that she wants his company, Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering, to issue a private equity placement in the form of 10 million new shares to her, making her the majority stockholder. Hiro is excited to hear this as it will enable them to move ahead with their project. When he points out that the other shareholders may not like this, Koko counters that their share prices will not rise with the current situation. She tells Hiro to accept her investment, continue the project, and make financial changes. She affirms her belief in the future of what he and his father have created, quantum dot photonic crystal nano devices. Koko advises Hiro to do whatever it takes to get the project going, which he agrees to, and she adds that she already has a buyer lined up. Debut appearances *Hekmat IB (mentioned) *Hiro Kisaragi *Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering Anime and manga differences *More of the airport is shown while Jonah does not respond to Tojo's inquiry about the surgery and the other squad members' comments are omitted. *Schokolade is drinking and the children do not comment on her. *A different view of London is shown. The queries the analyst has run are shown. Both Scarecrow and the analyst are wearing different shirts. A dossier on Koko's financial activities is shown. *Lutz and Valmet are dressed differently. Jonah is sitting near the top of the stairs. A more detailed view of the marketing binder is shown and Koko flips it open. Category:Volume 10 Category:Chapters